


Seclusion

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Dorothea takes Ingrid to a hidden spot of beauty in the woods, but Ingrid comes to realize the most beautiful thing there is the girl before her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 16





	Seclusion

On a small path in a forest outside Garreg Mach, two girls walked hand in hand.

“Are we almost there, Dorothea?” Ingrid aaked with a frown. “We can’t be gone too long, or else people will wor-“

“Oh, just have a little more patience, Ingrid.” Dorothea told her with a smile and a roll of her eyes. “Once we get there, you’ll be glad you made the trip.” Ingrid sighed and quietly accepted that answer, looking away to hide the little blush on her face that she always got when she saw Dorothea’s smile. Not that it actually escaped Dorothea’s notice.

A few minutes later, they entered a forest clearing off through a seemingly unremarkable opening between trees to the side of the path. Dorothea entered first, followed by Ingrid, who was careful as always not to get poked by stray branches. Being vigilant now was good practice for being vigilant on a battlefield after all. When she looked up after moving past the opening, however, those thoughts vanished, and she felt her breath be taken away.

Before her was an idyllic scene of nature, straight out of some natural artist’s finest works. The trees swayed gently in the wind, their branches looking more like inviting arms than sharp obstacles; a perfectly clear pond at the far side of the clearing looked warm and inviting, without a single ripple; a deer watched them curiously from just past the clearing, looking like an observant spirit of nature amongst this scenery; and birds sang to each from the treetops, their calls, chirps, and cries blending together into an unforgettable cacophony. It amazed Ingrid that such tranquility still existed in this world, after everything that had happened in her life and everything that had gone wrong this year at Garreg Mach. It was, in short, one of the greatest sights Ingrid had ever seen.

It was Dorothea’s giggle that snapped her back to reality. “I guess you like it as much as I do, Ingrid. You’ve been wide-eyed and staring for a whole minute now.” She twirled towards the center of Ingrid’s vision, and struck a pose. “Well? How do I look in comparison?” Ingrid paused a moment and rubbed the back of her neck with a blush, a mutter escaping her lips. Dorothea frowned. “I didn’t quite catch that, Ingrid. Is everything alright?”

Ingrid took a deep breath and let it out. “I said you’re absolutely… absolutely gorgeous.” 

Now a blush spread across Dorothea’s face. “Aw, don’t say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing, especially when you don’t mean it.”

“I do mean it!” Ingrid insisted without hesitation, before stepping closer to Dorothea. “Actually, it… kinda makes me want to kiss you right now. May I?” Oh, goddess. What had driven her to go and say something like that?

Dorothea turned as red as a tomato. “Oh, Ingrid…” She sighed lovingly. “Of course you can. I love you, and I invited you out here to say that. Though I guess I don’t really need to hear an answer from you now, do I?”

Only responding with a chuckle, Ingrid put her arm around Dorothea and pulled her in to kiss her.

Once they were out of breath, they finally broke apart. “You don’t need an answer, no,” Ingrid finally said. “You’ll get one nevertheless.”

“I love you too, Dorothea.”


End file.
